The Greatest Challenge
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: Asterix and Obelix can challenge anything and succeed with flying colours. But can they stand the test of time? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A quiet tip toe among the crispy grass sounded lightly. There was a slight fresh breeze flowing softly through the forest, rays of the sun shining through the cracks of the trees. The light reflected onto the metal of a small, angle winged helmet, which ducked as soon as the light became visible.

Wild boar's turned their heads to and fro as soon as the light was emitted into their eyes. On hands and knees, the hunter creaked under the bushes and slowly slivered towards the clueless animals. His hands bled from his nails as they were pricked at by the sharp twigs that made his path, but he paid no attention to it.

One movement closer, his eyes peered at them from only inches away. He licked his smiling lips greedily while his brows drew together in a state of enjoyable anger. He hunched his shoulders like a lion and readied himself upon his feet. He aimed carefully, his eyes glistening as he did so.

He leapt, then jeered and fell back into the bushes. He held his hand over his eyes to protect them from the dust cloud that soon surrounded him. He fanned the dust away and coughed loudly as he breathed in the air.

Once the cloud had passed, the little hunter opened his eyes and stared angrily at the spot where his lunch had once been. The boars were still there however, only instead of being left to roam free, they were stacked up into a large pile and rested on top of an even larger man's bare shoulders. The large man looked at his catch with pride.

"Obelix!" the small hunter called out angrily with his arms folded over his chest. He stared at the other man who looked back at him feeling intimidated, despite the fact that he was over half his height. Obelix shifted the boars on his shoulders and looked down shyly.

"Hi Asterix" the bigger man said innocently with a small smile. The small Gaul Asterix did not return it. "Obelix, I was this close to getting those boars! This close!" he said while gesturing a small space with his fingers. "We've talked about this before. You hunt on one side of the forest, and I get the other!" he shouted.

Obelix refused to meet his angered gaze. "I'm sorry, but there were hardly any board on my side" he said, making a circle in the dirt with his foot. "So you decide to take the ones from my side huh? You big oaf. Oh well, at least we have something for lunch. Help me out of the bushes will you?" Asterix said whilst holding out his hand and replaced his scolding face with a warm friendly one.

Obelix brightened up as he reached for his friends hand and pulled him out from the bushes. Even with the boars on his shoulders he still managed to lift his small friend up from the ground, into the air and place him back down to the floor without so much as straining himself.

This didn't concern Asterix at all as he lead the way back to the path home with Obelix following in tow.

The two Gaul's walked along side each other as the gates of the village came into view. Asterix, who helped carry the boars, was the first to reach their home place and was therefore the first to be greeted by the small, white dog that barked happily upon their arrival.

"Hello Dogmatix" Asterix said, petting the small pups head with a spare hand. In turn the small dog licked his blood stained fingers obsessively. The small dog soon left him and ran to the larger man behind, his owner, who dropped his wild boars completely and held his arms out to the yapping dog.

"And how's daddy's little diddums? Was he a good puppy while daddy was away? Did he protect the Druid from those meanie weanie Romans?" Obelix fussed over his little dog as the pup licked his nose happily.

Asterix rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend. "Be careful Obelix, you may find yourself losing the effects of the magic potion from how soft you're getting" Asterix teased. Obelix allowed Dogmatix to jump from his hands before he picked up the wild boars once again and threw them over his shoulder.

"If that happened do you think Getafix would let me have so more?" he asked as he waddled up to his smaller companion. "Obelix!" Asterix warned as the two made their way through the village with the small dog chasing after them.

It wasn't long before Asterix and Obelix had roasted up their boars and stuffed themselves with the delicious, greasy flesh, leaving nothing but bones for Dogmatix to chew upon after. "That was great" Obelix complemented with a belch that soon followed, he leaned back into his chair and placed his feet upon the table. Asterix finished his final boar leg before throwing the bone to Dogmatix. "It sure was Obelix" he agreed, wiping his mouth with the napkin he had tide around his neck.

They both relaxed into their chairs, feeling completely stuffed after eating four wild boars between them both. Asterix, who closed his eyes peacefully, wasn't so sure about Obelix, but he himself felt like having a nap after such a large meal. He thought he'd be used to it, having lunch with Obelix every day, yet he still fancied a rest after a meal.

Still, there was work to be done, so taking a nap was out of the question and he knew it. But it didn't stop him from taking a moment to simply feel the warm flames of the open fire wave against his face, or just taking a second to listen to the birds sing to each other as they flew beside the window and-

"_Asterix, Obelix!_"

Well, as he though, it was just for a moment. Asterix pulled the napkin from around his neck and threw it to the floor. He stood up and ran out of his hut, Obelix following behind closely while holding Dogmatix in his hand.

They both ran to meet the village chief that stood proud and mighty upon his shield that was held up by two other Gaul's. He watched as the two warriors ran up to him, dodging the flying fish as they did so.

"Other than the usual fish fight going on, what's the bother chief?" Asterix asked, skidding to a stop as he reached Vitalstatistix. Obelix did the same thing, only he ended up knocking Asterix to the ground.

The chief groaned and waited as Asterix picked up a nearby fish and slapped his friend's head with it, only for his friend to pick up an even bigger one and do the same. The chief rubbed his eyes, getting impatient, "If you two are done yet I have an order for you both!" he yelled.

Asterix and Obelix turned to him, completely forgetting their fight and gave him full attention. "That's better" the chief stated. "Anyway, as I'm sure you're both aware of, the Romans haven't attacked us for a while now and I'm worried. It's getting to the time when the Romans make their move as they always do and Getafix has decided to start experimenting with some new potions" Vitalstatistix explained.

Obelix looked to Asterix, hoping for an explanation as to why this was important to them, Asterix simply shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want us to do?" the small man asked. The chief simply laughed, "What else? Go and test out the druids potions. The sooner he knows what they do the sooner he can get back to making the magic potion."

"We get to try the potions? Oh goodie goodie goodie" Obelix cheered while clapping his hands, Asterix only rolled his eyes. He should have known. "Fine, we'll go help the druid" the blond man sighed, "Come along Obelix" he added as he walked away from the chief. Obelix followed him again.

They soon reached the druids hut in a matter of minutes. It was a pretty small village, so it didn't take long to go from one home to another. It was handy for visits such as this one.

The worriers didn't bother knocking, but instead allowed themselves into the cozy hut, knowing that their famous druid wouldn't mind.

"Ah, hello boys, how nice of you to drop by" greeted a thin old man with a long white beard that reached the floor. He stood next to a cauldron that rested upon an open fire and stirred the bubbling brew with a large wooden spoon.

Asterix and Obelix closed the door behind them and walked up to the old man in the middle of the room. "Hello Getafix, the chief told us to come and help you test out the new potions. He's afraid the Romans are going to attack and you won't have time to make magic potion" Asterix explain, coming up to the druid's side.

Obelix ignored the others and instead looked into what was being stirred within the pot. His small pup yapped at his feet. "What are you making now?" Obelix asked curiously. Getafix turned to him sternly and knowingly, "Don't even think of it Obelix. Not yet anyway. This is probably one of my most powerful potions. There's no telling what it could do" he mused.

All three men stared into the cauldron with wonder, well nearly all three; one of them looked more suspicious then wondrous. "If you don't know what it can do then how do you know it's dangerous?" Asterix pointed out. Getafix smiled, liking the challenge. "Because the ingredients I use are even rarer then the ingredients I use for the magic potion" he said.

Getafix walked away from the burning pot and approached all his shelves where all his potions rested within bottles. He reached up and picked two down from the dusty shelves. "In fact, all these new potions I've been experimenting with are quite powerful. Be careful as you try them" he proclaimed before handing a bottle to each of the man.

Asterix stared at his potion cautiously while Obelix quickly took the cork out and gulped his potion down greedily. After watching him Asterix soon copied.

It was all silence as they waited. The warriors looked around suspectingly only for nothing to happen. "Are you sure the potions do anything?" Asterix asked, not seeing the sudden horrific stare of Obelix from behind him. Getafix couldn't help but steal a laugh. "Why don't you take a look in the mirror and see for yourself?" he said with his hand over his mouth. Asterix, though slightly confused, did as he was told and looked into the mirror.

Getafix couldn't help but laugh more as Asterix placed his claw like hands against his furry face and let out a loud howling scream. "What have you done to me? I'm like some human wolf-dog!" Asterix proclaimed. He turned to the druid with his razor sharp teeth bared and snarled as Getafix laughed more.

"Asterix, you're like a larger version of Dogmatix" Obelix laughed. The yellow-furred covered Asterix turned to his best friend, at first just as angry, but then found himself bursting into a fit of laughter himself. "What's so funny?" Obelix asked, getting defensive. Getafix simply drew his hand to the mirror, unable to say anything himself through laughter.

As he complied, Obelix's face became nothing more then a picture of annoyance. "Very funny" he said flatly as he stared at his boar-like nose and the tusks in his mouth. His comment was followed by a snort which sent the Wolf-Asterix falling to his hands and knees and howling in more laughter.

Getafix cleared his throat with a large smile, feeling himself calmer yet still amused. "Now, don't worry you two. The effects should wear off in about... three... two... one" he counted with his fingers.

And just as he said, Asterix and Obelix glowed a bright green light and returned back to their normal selves.

The whole afternoon passed on and it was full of bright lights and sparkles as the two worriers tried all the new potions Getafix had created. After hours of being shrunk, morphed, cloned and many other things, the only thing left to try was Getafix's newest experiment.

"Now you must remember to be careful with this one, there is no telling what it can do" Getafix warned as he stirred the potion once again. "I know, you told us before" Asterix complained, plucking the final feather from his back with a yelp. Obelix ignored all as he played with his donkey tail before it slowly vanished. When it was gone he turned to the potion. Dogmatix remained asleep by the corner of the room.

Getafix scooped up some of the purple glowing potion, it bubbled and foamed from the spoon as he did so. "Are you sure this is safe?" Asterix asked as the potion was placed close to his face. He stared at the purple liquid as if it had just confessed to be the devil's poison. "Of course! Now come, time is of the essence" Getafix edged the potion closer, urging him to hurry up.

Asterix and Obelix stole a glance at each other, still not feeling complete in trust. Yet it didn't seem like they had much of a choice. It was the chiefs orders to help the druid seeing as how they couldn't find a Roman to do it for them. Asterix turned back to the wooden spoon with the potion in and held the bottom of it with his hands. He took a nervous gulp before placing the spoon to his lips and drinking the potion. Obelix watched with wide, fearful eyes as Getafix took the spoon back and placed it into the pot, scooping up another potion. He put it towards Obelix, who didn't hesitate as much, but still uneasily drank the potion.

It was all once again silent as they waited for a sign of anything. But there was nothing.

Asterix threw his arms into the air, "Well that was a waist of-"

The whole room fell dark, a pitched black darkness. Asterix spun around, looking for anything, but he couldn't even see his own hand as he held it in front of his face. "Obelix? Getafix?" he called, feeling slightly panicked.

"Asterix?" he heard a reply.

"Obelix!" he cried, "Where are you?" He held out his hands and wondered within the darkness.

"I'm here Asterix!" he heard Obelix cry. He sounded quite close by actually, when he thought about it. He spun around and his hand touched something that felt like a giant bag of meat. "Oh Obelix, I'm glad your save" he sighed, taking a hold of what felt like Obelix's arm, knowing that it was best to stay close. "Is there a light anywhere?" he asked.

Obelix turned his head from side to side. "Yes, right behind us" he answered. Asterix turned his head around also until he was met by two dazzling lights, both followed by a strange metallic noise and speeding with great speeds... strait... towards... them.

"Agh!" Asterix gasped as he threw his arms over his eyes. Obelix, seeing how fast the noisy lights were coming, quickly grasped Asterix's small form in his giant hand and leapt out of the way, just in time before the lights passed them, sending a gush of wind through their hair after and leaving them back in darkness.

Asterix sat on Obelix's shoulder and held onto the bigger man's helmet. "By Toutatis, what was that thing? I've never seen anything so fast in all my life!" Asterix practically cried out, still completely alarmed. Obelix was just as bad as he failed to let go of his friend who he rested on his shoulder. He heard something that sounded like a trumpet blow, and so turned his head to the direction it came from.

"Umm Asterix... I think this is your chance to see it again" he panicked as he saw another pair of noisy lights head strait towards them. Asterix turned and saw what he saw. He screamed once again and held a strong grip onto his best friends head.

There was no time to jump for this one, and Obelix knew it. Instead he turned his shoulder, along with Asterix, away from the lights and held out his hand quickly.

The lights crashed into his opened palm creating a bigger, more alarming noise. The lights had gone out but Asterix and Obelix didn't need them any more. It seemed in that moment there were more lights from all around in giant bricked huts, massive compared to the ones in the village. There were lights even hanging up from metal poles and they shined down upon the strange looking grey roads.

The two worriers couldn't believe their eyes. All around them there were thousands of people, all wearing the most strangest of outfits. They could even see woman wearing trousers! And all the people, with the peculiar hair styles were staring right at them.

Obelix looked away from the large, astounded crowed and looked back at what had rammed into his hand. It was a giant metal box with glass windows. There was even a man inside, though he was quick to open up the metal door and run into the crowed.

Asterix, feeling completely horrified by the strange environment and the stares of the crowed, patted Obelix's head slowly. "Pull your hand away from the metal box" he whispered slowly. Obelix didn't look away from the people but still obeyed anyway. He slowly removed his hand away from the box.

There was a long silence, the only noise being the ringing alarm that came from the metal box itself. Neither Asterix or Obelix knew what to do in this situation... other then one thing.

"Obelix... run."


	2. Chapter 2

Panic was mutual between the two Gauls as they both ran away from the large, staring crowds, praying to be away from them soon. Yet it didn't look easy as the strange place with the high buildings seemed to stretch on and on, never mind the fact that there were strange looking Romans chasing after them.

"Hey you two, freeze!" one of the Romans kept shouting. Asterix and Obelix didn't obey; instead they ran to the side of a building and followed the dark path, which lead to a wide lane.

Asterix held onto his helmet desperately as he lagged behind his friend, feeling the poor effects of not having any magic potion to help him keep up. "Asterix, why are they chasing us?" Obelix panted, keeping his own hand on his helmet also. Asterix groaned breathlessly, "I don't know! Maybe they liked that metal box" he snapped angrily, almost tripping as he did.

Obelix didn't reply to the anger, but instead concentrated on the fact that his friend was lagging behind, after running for a while. He reached behind and grabbed Asterix by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the front to help him keep up. Luckily it worked.

Asterix looked behind to see the Romans still chasing them, and to make matters worse others had joined and started to chase them in smaller, yet fast metal boxes. He shook his head helplessly "Obelix, we can't keep running, we have to fight them" he yelled.

"Finally! Oh goody goody goody" Obelix cheered as he screeched to a halt, followed by Asterix as he bumped into him and made the small Gaul fall to the ground once again.

The blue uniformed Romans ran to them, some leaving their metal boxes behind as they ran to surround the two worriers. They all held a small chunk of metal in their hands and pointed it at the Gauls, as if it could do them harm. "Stay behind me Asterix, these Romans look nice and new and fun!" Obelix cheered. Asterix stood up and grabbed his arm. "Wait Obelix! Maybe we should try talking first. These don't look like our usual Romans... I've got a bad feeling about this" he tried to reason.

"You two! Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head! You are under arrest for disturbing public peace and creating a danger in public transportation. And if that's what I think it is then you, the little midget in particular, are under arrest for carrying a dangerous weapon" one of the strange Romans yelled as he looked at Asterix's scabbard.

Asterix stared at them, seemingly offended. He out stretched his arm and stood aside. "They're all yours Obelix" he said.

The Romans looked at each other questionably, which happened to be the last look they got before the fat, half covered man ran towards them, laughing as he did so.

* * *

><p>"Those Romans weren't fun at all. It was like playing fetch with a wooden dog. They didn't even try!" Obelix complained as he strolled alongside his small friend within the night. Asterix was holding his chin, lost deep in his mind. "I know. They didn't have shields, no spears, and they didn't ask about the magic potion" he pondered.<p>

Asterix soon came to full stop. "Obelix... I think were lost" he confessed sadly.

Obelix stopped and stared at him. His face was completely still as he looked around, sighing deeply as he knew that his best friend was right. "Maybe it was that potion-"

"Of course it was the potion you big oaf! What else could it have been?" Asterix shouted angrily, folding his arms behind his back and marching off past the other Gaul.

Obelix stared after him before pulling up his breeches and folding his arms. "Well excuse me Mister Asterix for simply making an observation!"

"Well maybe Mister Obelix's observations shouldn't be so stupidly obvious!"

**"Well maybe Mister Asterix should learn to keep his trap shut!"**

**"Well maybe Mister Obelix should learn to keep his trap shut also!"**

**"Fine then!"**

**"Fine!"**

With that, the two Gauls turned their heels from each other and started to walk their separate ways.

Obelix started off with a march, but it slowly fell into a waddle, which soon lead him to a stop altogether. He stood there, as if waiting for night to pass, not moving a single sad bone in his body. His face was completely miserable as he stared at the ground. A small breeze flew through his platted hair before he sighed helplessly.

He slowly turned around. He was startled as a pair of arms suddenly grabbed his neck as his friend leapt onto him. Obelix smiled before holding the small man back, his arms completely covering Asterix's body. "I'm sorry Obelix, I shouldn't have snapped, I was just annoyed. Do you forgive me?" yellowed haired Gaul asked, his voice seemed happy and upbeat as he held his best friend close to him.

Obelix laughed happily, grateful for the repeat of the end result that often followed after one of their fights. It put his mind at ease, knowing that if nothing else, he still had Asterix with him. "Of course I forgive you. I always do, don't I?" Obelix giggled, crushing the smaller friend in his arms.

The red haired Gaul soon let go of the other and allowed him to go back to the ground. Asterix stretched his arms and smiled sleepily. "Well, it's pretty late, we need to get some rest" he said, walking towards a small alleyway in the side of the nearest building. He looked around but it was all black. "Come on Obelix, we can sleep here" he said, walking into the darkness.

Asterix took off his helmet and placed it to the ground as he sat down on the floor. Obelix sat down next to him and sighed deeply. "I wonder if my little Dogmatix is okay" he whined. Asterix placed his hand on his large arm "I'm sure he's fine Obelix. I'm sure everyone is fine. Tomorrow we'll find our way back, I promise, hmm? Let's just get to sleep okay, things will look better in the morning" the small Gaul smiled comfortingly. He patted the big arm before lying down on his side and resting his head onto his hands. "Good night Obie" he whispered.

* * *

><p>A nice warmth shadowed upon the smaller Gauls face, making it more irresistible to not wake up. However he knew he had no option. It was a struggle but Asterix let out a tired moan and rubbed his eyes with a heavy hand. He twitched slightly as his vision struggled to focus. However when it did Asterix immediately grabbed his sword.<p>

"Hey! Get away from my helmet!" he shouted to the scruffy looking man who held his winged helmet in his dirty hands.

When seeing the sharp bladed sword pointing towards his face, the scruffy man instantly dropped the helmet and ran away from the small, angry looking Gaul.

Asterix scoffed after him. "No respect anywhere" he muttered, picking up his helmet and dusting it off. He placed the sword back into the scabbed and placed his helmet upon his head. He turned to his friend, who still leaned against the wall fast asleep. Asterix nudged him in the stomach until his eyes fluttered open. "Is it breakfast?" was the first words out of Obelix's mouth.

Asterix looked around with slight worry. "Well... I'm not sure if we can eat. Let's have a look around and see what there is okay?" he said, pulling the bigger man up by his hand.

They soon left the darkness of the alleyway and wondered curiously among the strange streets. People drove by in fast metal boxes, there were women who wore very weird looking britches and had very short hair, not one person had a sword on them for protection and they all seemed to crowed along together, pushing each other arrogantly if someone was in their way. And a lot of people seemed to stare at them!

Obelix couldn't but stare at a certain man who seemed to actually be talking into what looked like a very smooth rock. "Asterix that guy over there is crazy!" he said, tapping his head with his finger. Asterix looked at the man, but shrugged his shoulders, knowing that this place was strange enough already.

They both carried on walking; avoiding all the metal boxes they could see, not wanting a repeat of last night.

As Obelix walked he could feel his stomach growling greedily. "Asterix, I'm pretty hungry" he complained. The wings on Asterix's helmet fell flat, "I know Obelix. We'll look for a place to eat, I think I have a few sestertii left on me" he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few coins.

"Hey Asterix look!" Obelix shouted excitedly, running off the path. Asterix soon followed and called after him. "Look" the bigger Gaul repeated, pointing to a large building. Asterix stared at it, it was a huge building, though not as big as Caesars palace, but still big. It was covered in lights and many people were walking in and out of it.

"Hmm... the... mall? What on earth is a mall?" the smaller worrier questioned. Obelix licked his lips and clapped his hands, "Whatever it is I bet its get food in. Look, those kids over there are coming out with some food right now" he said, pointing to some teenaged who shared... something potato like.

Asterix raised his brow and stared at the strange "Mall", but he had to admit, the thought of a meal was very tempting. "Alright, let's give it a try. But behave and don't get yourself noticed" he said before he and Obelix started the begging of their adventure in the "Mall".


	3. Chapter 3

For what could possible be the first time in his life, Asterix felt seriously uncomfortable. People stared as he and his best friend walked around the long corridors of the Mall while children pointed and laughed at them. Obelix seemed completely oblivious to this as his mind was more occupied with finding somewhere to eat.

"You'd think we'd find somewhere by now" the bigger Gaul grunted with annoyance, shoving his hands into his pockets. Asterix pulled his mustache while looking around. There were definitely a lot of places selling cloths... but no food. "No luck Obelix, we'll go that way and look- By Toutatis!" the blond suddenly cried as his cheeks flushed.

"What is it?" Obelix asked, looking around and readying himself for a fight. Asterix pulled his arm, "Look!" he cried, pointing towards a certain shop. As soon as Obelix looked himself, he too went red in his cheeks. In the window was a picture of a young beautiful women with long wavy hair, wearing nothing but her undergarments. The shop was full of the revealing things. And they weren't even hidden! there were young children actually walking past the distasteful image and looking at it! Their parents not so much as giving it a care!

"That poor woman, what an insult to her honor. Why I should match into that store right now and make them apologize" Obelix rambled, matching towards the shop.

"No!" Asterix turned his friend back and stared at him sternly, "Obelix we don't know how things work around here. We don't even know where here is! We leave it alone, got it" he said. Obelix groaned for a moment, but knew that as per usual his friend was right. "Fine... these people-"

"Yes I know, these people are crazy" Asterix finished.

The two Gauls moved past the curious people until they were following endless halls. Maybe even going in circles.

"This is useless. We've been here twice now. We're never going to find our way around here!" Asterix complained. Obelix smiled and walked away, "Look Asterix, its a plan of the Mall" he cheered. Asterix's face lifted as a bit of hope came back to him. "Perfect" he muttered. "So where is it?" he asked coming to his friends side. Obelix scratched his head, "Well it was here on this table a moment ago" he said. Asterix looked down at the table he talked about but saw nothing put a black picture with white squares, the squares having writing on them. "Well that's useless" Asterix said.

He leaned his hand down upon the table, his finger brushing upon one of the white squares. Suddenly the picture changed into a menu of some kind. Asterix stifled a gasp as he saw the picture move. "Obelix... did you... the picture moved!" he stuttered, pointing at the table as if it was possessed. Obelix was in just the same state, rubbing his eyes because he was unable to believe it. "Quick, touch it again" he urged, wanting to see if it would happen again. Asterix raised a slow shaky finger towards the picture and slowly pushed another white square. Instantly the picture moved again and turned into a map.

Asterix laughed with amusement, watching the table as it moved every time he touched it. "This is incredible!" he said, pressing any random button he could see. "Let me have a go, let me have a go" Obelix cheered. Asterix moved aside just as Obelix stepped in front. He pushed the buttons with his fingers and got amazed just as Asterix did when the picture moved.

"Hey you two!"

The two Gauls froze and quickly turned around, hiding their hands behind their backs to look innocent of any crime. In front of them stood a shot, bulky looking man with thin hair and thick eyebrows. He wore a white shirt and a silky looking rope around his neck. There was an impatient look in his eyes as he stared at the two worriers angrily. "Do you think I pay you two to mess around with the information points?" he yelled.

Asterix and Obelix stared at each other with a raised brow. "I'm... sorry, you must have us confused-"

"Mphttffeee- I don't want to hear it!" the man shouted. He leaned down and picked up a large stack of paper and dumped it into Asterix's arms. The stack was almost half the size of the little Gaul who carried it. "Hand these outs and quit slaking! Your break time is at 3, not now!" he shouted before matching off.

"Asterix, what was he talking about?" Obelix asked, taking the stack of paper from his friend, whereas Asterix struggled with both arms, Obelix carried the stack with one hand.

Asterix grabbed his chin, "I'm not sure" he said. He reached up and took the top piece of paper from the pile Obelix held. "Lets see now-" he said, scanning through the paper.

"... History of the Roman Empire from the Era 50 B.C... A lecture on Julius Caesar and the lands he conquered... located in blue lane, at the museum..." Asterix blinked his eyes after reading, "There's a museum here" Obelix asked. Asterix payed no attention, instead he kept reading the leaflet, "I can't believe this? How can they have a History Lecture on old Julie when he's still alive?" he mused while slapping the back of his hand on the paper.

"Maybe we should go have a look? Julie might be there himself!" Obelix triumphed. Asterix looked around, "You're right, and if he is he can tell us where we are." With that said Asterix began to march forward, looking for anywhere that said Blue Lane.

After some time and a lot of asking around, the two Gauls made it to the blue court. It wasn't that much different from the rest of the place, only the shops sold different items and were maybe a bit bigger. So it wasn't long before they actually spotted the museum. "It's up there Obelix" the small man said, pointing towards a large shop with the said title written on the front. There were a lot of people hanging around at the doorway, as is watching something interesting. What also struck the two was that they didn't get quite so many stares from people. But maybe that was because they weren't the only ones wearing Gaulish clothes and handing out leaflets.

"It's like a whole Village is here" Obelix said quietly. Asterix could only raise his brow at the other "Gauls". "I don't like the look of this Obelix. Look at their outfits, they seem so lazily made. The material looks flimsy and their helmets and swords aren't even made of metal" he complained, finding the poor taste of the other Gauls almost mocking. Obelix scratched his head, "So what are they made of?" he asked. Asterix had to think for a moment, "I'm going to be honest and say I haven't got a clue" he shrugged, Obelix copying.

Asterix started to get impatient, they finally made it to the lecture but they weren't getting any progress. "Come on, we're going to the museum to find out where we are" Asterix demanded before walking off. Obelix stared at him for only a small while before following him towards the crowd.

"So what do we do then if we see old Julie?"

"You grab him, I'll bash"

"... You get all the fun"

Asterix shushed him as they pushed through the crowd. At first the people seemed annoyed, but upon seeing them and what they wore, they moved aside with a smile on their face. Obelix was no stranger to this as he watched the people suspiciously. "These crowds are crazy" he said while tapping his head. "They must think we're apart of something, maybe there putting on a show" Asterix answered, despite not really knowing the answer himself.

It wasn't long until they made it to the front where they could get a perfect view of what was happening. What they saw though, had a very different effect on each one. Before them were small models of the Roman Empire and tiny villages around it. They laid upon a giant table, low enough for everyone to see. Behind the table were statues of the Roman Guards, very life like statues actually, as well as a statue of Julius Caesar himself. He stood right next to Cleopatra, as she was surrounded with small pyramids and Egyptian peoples. What caught Obelix's eye though was the large table in the corner, covered with plates of succulent roasted bore and all the over foods and bears they enjoyed back at home. "Oh baby!" he cried, racing towards the food, which he hadn't realized was fake.

Whereas usually Asterix would have held him back, the small blond was too busy focusing on something else for him to notice.

In front of all the displays and models, stood a woman. She wore a blue Gaulish dress that slimmed her legs, yet flared out at her feet. Her golden her was tied into plats and come down to below her chest. Despite all this, the only thing that seemed to make Asterix gaze at her was the fact that, much like himself, she was very, very small. No bigger then he was. Just a tiny little titch of a woman.

"What are you staring at?" Obelix asked as he came up to Asterix side. He held piles of the fake food in his arms and his cheeks were already stuffed, showing he clearly hadn't noticed the taste of it yet.

"Obelix old buddy..." Asterix said, placing his palm onto his cheek and smiling helplessly. "... I think I'm in love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't worry, there's not going to be any mushy stuff. More like... tiny romance or something, I donno.<strong>_

**Plus this isn't actually a fan character. In the Asterix and Obelix Birthday: The Golden Book there's a picture of Asterix in a newspaper thing saying he got married, and that is what the girl looked like. (Except she was in a wedding dress, not a blue dress) So yeah. I think its in that book anyway. Oh well, its in one of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn, I have really not updated this in such a long time :/**

**Well I'm just happy my request for the Asterix category came through, saves me having to go through the search bar all the time :P**

**Anyway, I've basically forgotten the whole of my story plot but meh, I'll just type and see what go's. **

**This is literally just as new to you as it is to me.**

**Enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p>The small Gaulish worrier had to smack his hand across his already blushing cheeks as he watched the small petite woman, with the blonde plaits and rosy lips, as she spoke to the small crowed that gathered around her, mostly children. She picked up small toys of what looked like Romans, and played with them as she told her story.<p>

Asterix shook his head, finally clearing his mind from any previous smitten thoughts he momentarily had. With a sharp breath, he adjusted his belt and made his way over to the young woman, confidence not entirely being on his side. Obelix had no interest in the matter, he was more focused on why it was so hard to eat this wild boar he had just snatched.

"- So you see, that's when the evil Julius Caesar pushed his own army's to the very edges of the worlds-" the young blonde woman gleamed. The children, being no smaller then her, responded in their own ways. A few girls stared with big eyes, completely fascinated, a few boys laughed, imagining how amazing it would be to be Julius Caesar, and then their was the main response; yawning and walking away.

Despite the discouragement, the Gaul like woman still carried on, unaware of the equally small man standing mere inches away from her. "- He stopped at nothing! He fought, he invaded, he used cunning strategies; he even sought help from other nations. He did everything possible, until every little village in Gaul was begging for mercy at his feet" she finished with a dramatic pause and taking a concluding small bow.

"Interesting!" A voice presented itself, forcing the unexpected woman to jump from surprise. She turned around to be faced with a man, short in height and dressed in Gaulish attire like her, only he looked much more authentic. Her eyes scanned him up and down, her hands clutched tighter around the figures she held in her hands as she was clearly not impressed with being interrupted. "What are you doing?" she hissed in a hushed voice, hoping none of the children would hear. She stood back as the short man walked a few steps further to her, his hands behind his back and his head held high. She had never seen him before... Was he new?

"You said that every village surrendered to old Julie" Asterix pointed out, not bothering to watch as she placed her fists upon her hips. "Yes and...?" she responded, raising her brow high. Asterix picked up a small Roman figurine and inspected it with his own eyes. It was truly remarkable, you could hardly tell it was made of wood! "Well I think you must of forgotten about a small village in Armorica, the village that has never been conquered" he said casually, placing the tinny Roman back down on the large table map.

The children picked up on what he said. "Really, how did they hold out?" - "Did they get conquered in the end?" - "Do people die?"

The woman could only stare at him like he had just admitted to escaping the clutches of the Asylum. "Kid's why don't you go check out the circus display?" she suggested, pushing the protesting children towards a small model of Romes famous Colosseum. When they were gone, she walked up to the strange man and poked him in the chest, "Listen pal, I'm not sure what cloud you've been living on, but I'm trying to teach those kid's _facts_! Not a bunch of fairy stories!" she spat.

Asterix, feeling things had not gone quiet according to plan, raised his hands up in defense. "Oh come on, everyone's heard about my village, how we've managed to hold out against the Roman's for years thanks to our Magic Potion" he defended.

The woman swore she could feel her eye twitching. "What are you _talking_ about?!" she almost yelled, feeling she was in the presence of a lunatic. "Oh come on surely you must know. If you don't believe me then go ask Julius Caesar, he wont deny it. I heard you were doing a lecture about him, is he going to be here?" Asterix asked, perking up and looking around in case he could see the very man himself.

The woman had no idea her jaw could drop as low as it just did. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled whilst grabbing the man by his shirt and shaking him about. Asterix held onto his helmet as he felt it being shook off his head. "I am the biggest expert in Gaulish history and the vanquish of Julius Caesar! I know everything there is to know, from the Gergovia War, up to the very last fish monger. So believe me when I tell you that Julius Caesar wont be here today and that he will never be here! He's _DEAD_ for crying out loud!" she yelled at the height of her lungs, pushing the man to the floor before grabbing at her hair and groaning to herself.

Asterix shook his head as his eyes temporarily span around. His minds was fast to clear as her words finally sunk in, "Dead? Since when has he been dead?" he asked, completely taken back by this. He grabbed his helmet from the ground and helped himself up while the woman just rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "Okay, now I know you have got to be messing with me or something" she mumbled, "He's been dead for over 2000 years thicko!"

In his mind, all Asterix could hear was the smashing of a window.

"No" he laughed uneasily. His balance faulted and the room seemed to spin around. The wings on his helmet had completely dropped, he smacked out his hand and held himself up against the table. "Hey are you okay?" the woman asked, concern was soon to fade away though, "Do you need me to call those nice men down at the looney bin for you?"

"Where am I?" Asterix mumbled catching the woman's serious attention. She stared at him strangely, "You're in a museum genius-"

"No! What year am I in?" Asterix interrupted, his voice was filled with dread and worry, even fear, as a horrid thought came to his mind. "What year is this?!" he yelled when not getting an immediate response. "Woaw! Calm down, you're disturbing people" the woman pointed out to the people who watched the whole thing with slight interest. "It's the year 2013" she replied quietly, feeling a fool for simply going along. Her mind raced to other things however as the man nearly fell from under his feet and she reached out to catch him.

"No no no no nononono..." he breathed under his breath deeply. He pushed himself from her arms and stood up as tall as he could. "Obelix" he cried, turning around to where his friend once stood, only to find a pile of half eaten artificial food.

Asterix felt his stomach go into knots as he looked around in every single direction in search for the well covered Gaul, but all he saw were fakes and customers. "Obelix!" he cried out desperately, cupping his hands to his mouth hoping he would be heard. The Gaulish-like woman watched the whole thing, debating in her mind what she could possibly do. "Hey, is Obelix that guy who started eating the plastic food?" she asked out loud curiously.

Asterix turned around and grabbed her by her arms, taking her by surprise. "YES! That was him, where did he go!?" he shouted in a panic, loud enough for the whole Mall to hear him. "Calm down!" she yelled back, pulling her arms away from him before crossing them over her chest. This didn't help Asterix in the slightest. His fingers ran through his already messy hair, pulling at the roots, while he glared at the floor. "I have to find him!" he declared before running out of the museum at the top of his speed, leaving the woman behind in the dust.

When she first laid eyes on him, she couldn't wait for him to leave... only now... He seemed so lost and confused. She couldn't leave him by himself, not when he didn't have a clue what was going on around him... Maybe that friend of his knew what was wrong with him, he could be the smart one... although he was eating plastic... Still, she needed to help.

"Hey wait!" the woman called after, picking up her skirt and running past the crowds in search of the short Gaul.

Asterix hadn't heard her though. He was almost halfway through the Mall as he searched for his best friend. He needed to find the food court! If Obelix was anywhere, it would be there!

Trouble was, that just like before when he was with his best friend, he ended up running in circles, finding the same shops he had just passed. Suddenly everything seemed so big and horrid. Lights were too bright, the moving stairs were too fast, children ran amok, crowds were getting bigger, downing him completely, people stared with small black beady eyes... He needed Obelix now, more then he ever had before. He couldn't be alone, not now, not here! They had never spent a day apart, not since they met as children. Asterix had never been alone before, he never felt alone. This was his first time. He felt lonely as crowds of people walked past him in different directions, leaving him stuck in the middle like he was lost at sea without so much as a paddle. He was so alone...

Asterix gasped as a firm hand placed itself into his own. He wiped his head around immediately, only to face the beautiful Gaulish woman from the museum. She placed a gentle hand upon the Gaulish worriers arm, feeling all his muscles loosen as he looked down to the ground completely defeated. "I can't find the food court" Asterix admitted miserably. The woman once again raised her brow. "If he's anywhere, it will be where the food is" he explained, when seeing she didn't fully comprehend.

She looked down, feeling empathy for the man. She squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm off work now anyway. I'll take you around, and if we don't find your friend we can check with the security camera's okay?"

Asterix slowly looked up at her, for the first time, her eyes actually looked kind towards him. He could feel his own lips turn upwards as the smallest of smiles. Still, they had only just met, he pulled his hand away from her's. "Thank you for your help" he smiled. "It's no bother" she smiled back. "I didn't get your name by the way" she mentioned.

"Asterix" he answered, surprised at the strange look she gave him, until an amused little look entered upon her face. "Sticking with the work name huh? When I dress like this I'm Alicia. Outside of work however, I'm just Alice" she laughed. Now it was Asterix's turn to raise his brow; What was this woman on about?

She held out a hand to shake with his, to which he accepted. Before Asterix had a chance to let go however, Alicia pulled him along into the direction that he hoped was the food court. He had to find Obelix and fast, before he got into any trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Woooo I updated this story!<strong>


End file.
